I'm Sorry
by Who-Am-I-To-One-That-Dislikes
Summary: -Post Predacons Rising- Megatron was walking about the ruins of Cybertron when he meets Optimus.


_**I**__**'m Sorry**_

Megatron slowly walked through the ruins of a city he couldn't recognise. The buildings that once stood proud were crippled and most had fallen long ago, gaping holes that were made by explosions surrounded by burnt metal. Red optics looked to the above, scanning over the buildings. Some of the ruins had wires dangling from their walls. The mech felt optics on him. Watching from where ever they were hiding. Now and then he would look at the shadows and see the ghostly figures of mechs and femmes surrounding him, some watching in confusion, some in anger and others weren't interested. Ever since Unicron brought him back, he could see those that had left for the Well of All sparks. The destruction bringer explained to him that it was his death that gave him the ability to see those that were no longer here. He guessed that the Autobot scout that he snuffed could also see them.

The 'Con stopped when he reached the edge of the city. Looking over the destruction that plagued the wide open space. Chunks of rumble sitting in random piles, some of the ghosts sat on these piles. Some were talking to others while others sat in isolation. Megatron felt a part of his spark sadden when he saw the ghosts of sparklings. Sparklings that shouldn't have been claimed by the war. No matter how sparkless others thought of him to be, he wouldn't harm a sparkling. Not on purpose. He decided to look at the 'fallen', as he dubbed them, in more detail. He recognised two or three that were Decepticons before they died, he also saw some with Autobot marks still on them. Even in death they were still divided by fractions.

Most of the fallen stared at him. Silence, it was the only thing that could be said between everyone. A painfully heavy silence. It wasn't long before their attentions turned to behind them, he saw some of their glowing white optics widen before the all stood up. The fallen started to walk away from where they were before a breeze blew past them, their bodies gracefully turned to what looked like grey smoke before following the wind on its way. Within seconds, they were all gone. Megatron looked around where the fallen had once been in confusion, why did they leave? He looked up to find what they had saw that caused them to leave. He didn't know what he was expecting to find but it wasn't another fallen sitting on a large rock, bringing the mech to nearly Megatron's height. As he looked closer he became shocked that the fallen was no other than Optimus.

He heard about how the Prime sacrificed himself to bring life back to the planet. When he first found it out, he couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle, it sounded like something his old friend would do. The silver mech stared at Optimus, he looked like he did before he destroyed the Autobot base back in Jasper. All thin and slender. The Prime was starring into space but that soon changed when he turned his helm to look at Megatron. Both looked into each others optics for Primus knows how long. He doesn't know how but Megatron soon found himself standing in front of Optimus. The silver mech was convinced that he had lost control over his body when his right servo moved itself to rest on the dead Prime's cheek. He instantly began to remember the time before the war. He remembered what he was originally fighting for. For the caste system to be gone and all mechs and femmes be equal but then the war carried on and on, his lust for equality and a better Cybertron said their goodbyes before leaving him. He can't remember when he lost sight of his original purpose but he knows that he strayed from the path he had set for himself. Downwards to another path were he reined over everyone, where equality wasn't even a whisper in the wind. His red optics clashed with Optimus's blue that even death couldn't rob from him. "I'm sorry..." The words were strange on his mouthplates, foreign. He sucked in breath even though he didn't need to breath when Optimus leaned his cheek into Megatron's servo. His eyes widened a little when Optimus gave him a small smile. Megatron felt as if his spark has failed him when he saw the smile, it was the same little smile that he would give him back when they were Megatronus and Orion Pax. Optimus's own servo reached up and gently held on to Megatrons.

"_I know_."


End file.
